Scattered Poems
by dragon of spirits
Summary: Join five kids, each from their point of view, as they find a notebook that brings things into a new perspective... Oneshot R&R. was done in my free time and I don't think it's good. You can flame if you want


**A/N**: I WAS BORED! So I wrote this. Yeah, I really don't think it's so great, but it's getting posted anyway. Flame it for all I care. It was getting on my nerves just sitting on my desk top.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did you'd know it, because MY name would be there instead of Butch Hartmans. (_Quickly checks credits over_) Nope, still says Butch! (The plot line is mine though)

* * *

**Scattered Poems**

**Dash**

I walked down the hallway, winking occasionally to a girl or two. My life was pretty good. I was the most popular guy in school, I could have any girl I wanted, and I was quarterback on the football team. Yup, everything was just perfect.

'_What's this?'_ I thought, seeing a black notebook lying on the floor. It was plain, with only the word 'poem' written on it in silver sharpie.

'_Probably some geeks diary. This'll be a hoot!'_ I picked it up and flipped it open to a random page. There was a poem on it, which was pretty much expected. I mean, the notebook was labeled "poems" and I'm not so dense that I don't know what a poem is.

The title was "Hiding" and I started to read it, already expecting a snore-fest, but knowing once I figured out who's notebook it was, I would be able to blackmail them for the rest of their puny lives!

This is what it read:

_Hiding_

_Lost, or so I've been told,_

_Never seen, never brave,_

_Hiding behind a shield of self disarray,_

_No one sees me,_

_Because I'm hiding._

_From you,_

_From my teachers,_

_From my parents,_

_And I think,_

_From myself._

_Is that possible?_

_Can I be hiding my true feelings,_

_Behind a phony smile and fake laughs,_

_Am I sad?_

_Am I hurt?_

_Do I even know myself?_

_Or am I still hiding?_

_When can I come out?_

_Out of this darkness that embraces me,_

_Its suffocating hold keeps all hidden._

_I'm hiding._

_And I don't know if I'll ever leave. _

_I don't know if you'll ever see,_

_The true me._

_Because,_

_I'm hiding. _

I set the book down, a gasp caught in my throat. Whoever wrote this seemed to have written it just for me. Like they knew me personally. It was too weird, to confusing to comprehend. People passing me were giving me strange glances, and I knew I must look weird with shock pasted all over my face. I quickly threw the notebook to the ground and walked away. I had some thinking to do.

**Paulina **

I skipped down the hall happily, thinking about how perfect I was.

'_I'm the prettiest and the smarterest and the cutest_.' I thought pleasantly. (**A/N**: I couldn't help myself. Paulina is the _'smarterest'_. Hehe, she sure is…)

Someone bumped into me and I yelled at him or her angrily. "Hey watch it you-- Dash?" I asked surprised, my 'you dork!' rant being stopped short. "Are you okay?" he looked kinda, wait, cross that, VERY out of it. Like a zombie.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. I gotta go." He said, rushing by. I gapped at him open mouthed. Dash never usually loses a chance to try and flirt with me! Something must be really wrong. Not that I care.

As I continued walking down the hallway, a black notebook caught my eye.

'_What in the world??'_ I picked it up, turning it over in my hand. No name on it, just the word "poems."

'_Sweet! Now I can use these for English class instead of buying them from a nerd!_' I thought happily, opening it up to read one of them. The title said "Lies."

_Lies_

_You tell me it's true,_

_I know it's not._

_Every day, every hour,_

_You lie to me._

_Why?_

_Are you shallow like that?_

_Do you enjoy hurting people?_

_You tell someone they're your friends,_

_Until they are unpopular,_

_Then you say bye._

_Because it was a lie._

_That all it was,_

_All it ever will be._

_One big fat lie._

_And one day,_

_You'll be on the other side,_

_And you're so called friends,_

_Won't want to hang out,_

_Because they lied,_

_Just like you._

_It was and is,_

_A lie._

I set down the notebook, somewhat in shock. Was this the same thing that had Dash so surprised? But it wouldn't have had the same effect it had on him like it had on me. Because I knew first hand what it was talking about. I was the liar! I was the shallow one that turned her back on her friends just because they were unpopular. But I never realized it until now.

The bell rang and I snapped from my trance. I hurried towards my next class, all thoughts of popularity and prettiness gone from my mind. I needed to know if I was really the liar.

**Sam**

I strolled out of my last class in a considerably good mood. Usually, I'm all sulking and Gothic, but for once I was happy school was over! Danny, Tucker, and I were going to head over to the Nasty Burger to pick up a snack, then go to my house to watch "Dead Teachers IX: Return of the Zombie-fide Principal!" It hasn't even came out yet!

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked waving my hand in greeting to my two best friends. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Nothing much. Just--" Danny paused as a blue-ish colored mist came from is mouth. He looked at us sheepishly. "Sorry guys, it'll only take a second." We nodded, knowing fully well that it depended on the ghost. After glancing around, Danny changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew intangible through the roof.

I sighed, and started walking back to my locker to make sure I didn't forget anything, until a black notebook caught my eye, '_Huh? Who leaves a notebook just lying around?_' I thought to myself, before picking it up. Maybe there was a name on it and I could return it. It was very plain, except for the silver letters of the word 'Poems' on it.

Curiosity was getting the best of me. It wouldn't hurt to read just one of them.

_Denial_

_They call names,_

_I say not so,_

_And prove my point by being different,_

_Dressing, talking, eating,_

_It's just a show,_

_A juggling act,_

_Trying to be pulled off inefficiently,_

_They see through my personal shield,_

_But how can they,_

_When I don't even myself?_

_They joust with words,_

_And deep down I know they ring true,_

_But I'm in denial,_

_Denial of sameness,_

_Denial of different-ness,_

_And denial of my love to him,_

_Because I do love him,_

_I just won't admit it,_

_So I stay,_

_In,_

_Denial._

I really didn't know who this person was, but it was weird how they could write a poem that seemed to look straight into my soul. I couldn't shake the feeling that this had been written for me.

I walked back to Tucker in a daze, mumbling something about setting up, before handing him the notebook and running from the school. I had some serious thinking to do before the guys came over.

**Tucker **

Wow, that was weird. One second Sam's in this amazing mood, the next, she looks like she just saw a ghost… or something we don't see on a daily basis. And to top it off, she shoved a notebook I've never seen into my hands.

Hmm, I wonder whom it belongs to. I hope it's a girl, because then I can return it and get her phone number! Sweet! Well, I better open I and see f there's a name inside.

I flipped it open to the very front, but it was blank.

'_Well, if I already opened it, I might as well read some._' I thought before flipping towards the middle. The poem's title was 'Jealous Obsession' Wonder what it's about?

_Jealous Obsessions_

_I'm obsessed,_

_I admit,_

_Because I want what you have,_

_But I know I can't have it._

_What do I do?_

_Just let go?_

_I don't think so._

_I need it,_

_You have it._

_Hand it over!_

_And yet, you can't._

_So there's nothing I can do._

_I hate to admit it, _

_But it's true._

_So I obsess over other things,_

_Playing with my little trinkets all day,_

_And slowly, I get over it,_

_Because you're my friend,_

_And though I want what you have,_

_I'll get over it. _

_So my jealous obsession, _

_Exist no more. _

_Because I know you have it,_

_And I can't._

_You're my friends._

_Yet deep, deep, down_

_I still have that small,_

_Jealous Obsession._

I could feel my mouth open in shock. It's like this was talking about Danny and me! Who was this person! Was it Sam, was she trying to show me I'm still a drop jealous? I'm so confused, but it's weird, because this poem just showed me things I never thought of.

Danny just flew through the roof. I can't talk to him right now. I quickly make up an excuse that I have to get something from my house before I head to Sam's, then ran out the door, dropping the notebook somewhere between Danny and the entrance. Danny has a confused look on his face, but I'll make it up to him later. Right now, I need to be alone with my thoughts…

**Danny**

Okay… I'm way past confused right now. I'm pretty sure I was just ditched by my friends? I think… Tucker ran off to his house to get something, and Sam wasn't even here. I'm positive that qualifies as "ditching"

That's okay though, I'll head over to Sam's and see what happened. Maybe it was an emergency? That reminds me, what was that thing that Tucker dropped?

I walk over to the black notebook and examine it. Silver words on the cover and a black background.

'_Poems?_' I thought. '_Why would Tucker have a notebook on poems? Tucker can't even stay awake in English class, let alone write anything!_' Maybe I'm losing touch with my friends? I sure hope not, I mean, I know ghost hunting has gotten more active in the last few weeks, but I can't control that! Might as well read what's written in here.

_A Torn Soul_

_Lost,_

_Feeling like half is gone,_

_A part of me has been torn away,_

_Like it's been stolen from me, _

_I need it back,_

_Because as I gaze into the mirror,_

_I see only half._

_Half of who I am,_

_Or who I used to be._

_One half is sick,_

_The other half: afraid,_

_Afraid to face the truth,_

_I hide from myself._

_But I **need** it,_

_I need the other half of my soul,_

_To survive,_

_To continue onward,_

_To show strength,_

_To be brave,_

_To love._

_I need it to do all of that and more._

_Please come back._

_You're part of me, as I'm to you. _

_I feel the same joy,_

_As of the same pain._

_I feel fears, happiness, and loss._

_I feel them all because I am you._

_With half my soul gone,_

_I am but a shell,_

_Of my former self._

_Return to me. _

_And I'll return to you._

_Even if it takes eternity,_

_I'll search,_

_To try to find,_

_The torn soul I have lost._

_A quest to find no one but myself,_

_An impossible feat,_

_Which I shall over come..._

_I see it now. _

_Hovering behind me,_

_It's covered by my reflection in the mirror,_

_But I sense it. _

_I can feel it's scared to come close._

_Scared to return._

_I smile reassuringly,_

_Hoping to comfort it to me._

_To reconnect with myself._

_Half my soul is unsure,_

_The other half impatient._

_I wish to be full once again._

_To be whole._

_To live._

_Now._

_It waits no longer,_

_The fear of the future gone,_

_I merge back together, _

_Now one person,_

_One non-separated soul. _

_One._

_Single._

_Being._

_I was whole._

_Two halves of a torn soul,_

_Together_

_As one._

I continued to stare at the page for another minute until I could organize my thoughts. I can't be sure, but this sounds exactly like my Fenton half and my Phantom half. That, I can't survive without both….

This is too confusing. No way could Tucker have written this, it's way out of his league. But then, who could have? No one, not even Sam and Tucker, know me that well…

I need to think about this. I'll head over to Sam's house later tonight, but right now I wanted, no needed, to think everything through. And I needed to know where the notebook came from. I stashed it in my bag before running out the door. It was pouring rain so I would have to make a dash for home or get wet.

Once home, I headed straight to my room. This couldn't just be some random person's notebook. Nobody could have connected to someone like that without first meeting and getting to really know the person. Besides, that poem was the only one in the notebook….

You know what, this is hurting my brain. Sam will forgive me if I bail on them once. I need to sleep on this and then I'll think about it in the morning…

_**The Next Day**_

I gaped openly at my dresser. Gone! The notebook! Impossible! But… but… it's not there anymore! WHAT!? Okay, it is way too early to be confused already. Maybe Jazz took it, though I don't know why she would. Hmm…

I went to school a half-hour later, the notebook still on my mind. But it seemed I wasn't the only one with things on my mind. Dash seemed very out of it. Paulina walked around in a zombie-ish state. Sam looked as if one wrong move might mean your funeral, and Tucker was staring blankly at a wall for some reason that no one could figure out.

"Hey guys." I said, waving to my friends. They seem to snap out of their trances and smiled at me.

"Hey. So what happened to you guys last night? You two never showed up?" Sam asked. I expected her to be really mad, but truthfully, she didn't seem that upset.

"Um, a family… thing… came up last minute." Tucker said slowly. If that's not a lie then I don't know what is.

I shrugged. "Truthfully, I read a poem in this freaky black notebook and it kinda creeped me out about how personal it seemed. Like it was written just for me…"

"Wait, you saw that notebook too!? But, I read that notebook and the poem written in it seemed like it was written just for me!" Sam argued.

"Hey, me too…" We exchanged glances.

"But, there was only one poem in the notebook, I know, I checked." I said.

"Well, the poem I read was titled 'Denial'." Sam admitted.

"Mine was 'Jealous Obsession'."

"'A Torn Soul'." I whispered. "This is freaky…"

"I'll say." Tucker agreed.

Paulina and Dash walked up to us, interrupting our conversation. "Did I hear you freaks mention a black notebook? Where is it, I need it back!"

"It's yours?" Sam asked surprised and skeptically.

"Well… no, but me and Dash read some poems--"

Sam cut her off. "If it's not yours Danny doesn't have to return it to you. Right Danny?" I placed my hand at the nape of my neck, rubbing nervously.

"Um, well, actually I couldn't give it to you even if I wanted to. It kind of… disappeared." Everyone was staring at me and I felt kind of self-conscious.

"What, but dude, you just told us you read it yesterday?" Tucker stated.

"I did, and I brought it home with me, but this morning it was missing…" All five of us exchanged glances. We spent the next few minutes in an awkward silence, mulling things over.

"How about we just forget about this and never speak of it again?" I suggested.

"Agreed!" Everyone yelled. Paulina and Dash went their own ways while Sam, Tucker, and I headed to our next class.

"You know the only thing that's bugging me is we have no clue where the notebook went." I said. Sam and Tucker shrugged, and then the bell rang so we all dashed for our next class.

Wherever it was now it had already done its job for us.

_**Deep in the Ghost Zone**_

A young ghost, tall but lanky with bright green eyes and glasses, long pigtailed blond hair, and slightly glowing blue tinged skin, smiled as she saw her notebook had returned home once again. Another school, another group of kids helped in a silent but efficient way.

Smiling, she waved her hand over the black cover and the word 'poems' glittered for a moment before the book disappeared from sight.

Off to another school, a new group of kids, as they each take a turn to delve inside themselves about things they never acknowledged but subconsciously knew. And a chance to change themselves for the better.

Another set of scattered poems…

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, random and strange. Review if you want to.


End file.
